Lying in Your Arms
by MyLamb
Summary: [AU][Slight KagKouga fluff]Inuyasha becomes abusive, and Kouga is the only one to notice Kagome's behavior. She refuses his help, but who will save her when she goes to the extreme? OneShot.


_**Lying in Your Arms**_

Slim hand grasping the edge of the pool, she pulled herself out of the water. Sucking in deep breaths, she held the wall with her left hand, her right yanking off the cap and goggles. Ebony hair fell around her and brushed the water.

Putting both hands on the edge of the pull, she pulled herself up shakily, and sat on the concrete deck. She was an endurance swimmer, and Kouga, her coach, had kept her after a few minutes to catch her time on a freestyle event.

"Yes!" She heard Kouga shout excitedly. He strode over to her, his long legs reaching her quickly.

Still breathing heavily, she lifted her head to him, water from her long hair dripping down her arms. "Did I cut?" She asked quietly.

"You cut nineteen seconds off," He glanced down, but caught and empty look in her eyes. A look he saw more and more often.

"Nineteen…" She mumbled softly.

"Yes Kagome, that's wonderful! Drop three more, and you'll break the school record. And think, you're only a freshman, the record was set by a senior, years ago!"

She dropped her gaze back to the concrete.

Kouga reached a tan hand down to hers and pulled her up off the ground, his fingers brushing her side.

Kagome winced.

"Are you alright?" he asked, worried. Something was definitely wrong with his swimmer.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. Just tired is all." She began to walk away, and Kouga caught her arm.

"Kagome, please. You know you can tell me things, right? If something's wrong, I can help." He wanted her to talk to him.

Something flashed through her eyes, but was gone instantly, "I know Coach. I'm fine though, really."

He watched as she walked away, her silver haired boyfriend in wait. A look of distaste in his eyes.

:-----:

"What's up with that coach of yours? Every time I see him, he's all over you." Inuyasha's voice was impatient, his speech slurred.

"Nothing Inuyasha. He's just a coach. It's his job to be supportive." Her voice was hoarse, the chlorine still in her throat.

"Supportive? It's _my_ job to support you!" He turned to her, beautiful amber eyes growing clouded.

"The guy's an adult, I'm fifteen." Her drying hair was plastered to her face, making her feel closed in.

"Adult? He just graduated from our school last year! I _thought_ you loved me Kagome." His pale hand curled into a fist, and connected with her cheekbone before she could react. The back of her head hit the window, making her skull throb.

Scooting as close to the door as she could, she rubbed her stinging cheek.

Putting an arm behind her, he slid up against her. "I love you Kagome, I don't want to loose you."

She raised a hand mechanically and ran her fingers through his silky hair, "I love you too Inuyasha."

"If you love me, you'll stop messing around with that coach or yours."

She nodded mechanically. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," her voice was a whisper, hardly hearable.

He put his face against her collarbone and nuzzled her neck, "You're all I have."

His breath was warm on her chest, "I know Inuyasha."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Pressing her face against the frosty glass, she looked to the dark sky. Clouded over, it reminded her of Inuyasha's eyes. They could both be so brilliant, shimmering with hope. But yet, they both often chose to make her feel helpless and lost.

Closing her eyes, she brushed the back of her hand over his cheek. A warm tear made its way down her face and fell to the cold glass. Crawling down slowly, it joined the hundred other little tears that had fallen between Inuyasha's window pane and passenger door.

:-----:

_I've lied and lied to protect my love, because the one thing he couldn't protect me from, was himself. But some suspect, and I just can't stand seeing that look of pity in another pair of eyes. Sometimes, I wished you all would have noticed what he was doing._

_But you didn't._

_I was told tonight, if I ever left him for someone else, he'd kill himself. I can't be the cause of that, but I just can't stand this anymore, I hurt. I know I've let everyone down, and I'm sorry. I gave you what I could._

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._

Closing the cap of the black pen, she sighed. It wasn't the epic story she'd hoped for – but it worked. It was truthful, and it would do.

Tilting her head, she admired the look of the ink on the rice paper. She couldn't bring herself to just leave the note on notebook paper, it'd look too spontaneous. She had washed the kitchen's countertops, and swept and mopped the wooden floor. The least she could do, even though she'd be making one last mess on them.

Wiping soft blue eyes dry, she glanced at the phone book. Picking up the phone, she dialed Kouga's number. The answering machine told her to leave a message.

"Perfect…" she whispered. She'd never have to hear the reply to her words.

:----:

Kouga dropped his keys onto the coffee table and threw his leather jacket on the nearby chair. He wanted to look some things up on signs of abuse, but he was so tired. Kagome was more important though. He didn't need his best swimmer to be getting the crap beaten out of her. Though the fact she was his swimmer wasn't the only reason he wanted her safe. She was a good person, beautiful, smart and kind. She didn't need problems like that.

Turning on his answering machine, he sat in his computer chair, turning it on. Yanking the elastic out of his hair, he combed dark locks with his fingers.

"Kouga? Why haven't you called me back? I'm your father Kouga, and I've said sorry. You can't stay mad at me forever. Call me, please."

Kouga rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

"Coach? Umm… It-It's Kagome."

He opened his eyes.

"I wanted you to know, that you were right. There is –" There was a pause as she cleared her throat, trying to keep her voice steady, "was something wrong."

He let his hands fall to his lap.

"I just wanted you to know," she sniffled, "You were a wonderful coach." He could hear her crying now, her voice came rushed, "And I'm sorry I won't be able to break that record for you!"

He stood slowly.

"Thank you coach Kouga." Her breathing was heavy, and wet with tears.

He pulled on his leather jacket, keys in hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

He left the door standing open despite the rain. His truck pulled out from the driveway, tires throwing gravel.

:-----:

"Kagome!" Kouga screamed throwing open her front door. Wet shoes clomping, he ran through the living room and dining room, turning to the kitchen.

The image in front of him sent a wave of fright throughout his body.

Kagome, sitting on the floor, her tear streaked face the very definition of desperation. Her right hand held an old-looking wooden handled knife. It was poised over her left.

The knife-wielding hand was shaking badly, and was very close the wrist of the other arm. But he saw no cut, and no blood – yet.

Kagome tilted her head up slowly, looking at him. Her dark sapphire eyes were no longer hollow, but held fatigue deep within them.

"Coach…" She said softly, "You're here."

"Yes Kagome. Of course." He sat close beside her on the shining wooden floor. He gently uncurled her pale hand's grip on the knife handle, and took the blade from her. He set it down far behind him.

Her skin was cold, nearly freezing. He took her hands between his and rubbed them warm.

"Coach, I-I'm sorry, I'm –"

Pressing a finger to her lips, he quieted her, "You don't need to be sorry. It isn't your fault. It's that boy's for hurting you," he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up against his chest, "and mine for not doing something sooner."

She remained silent. Her fingers toyed with strands of his dark hair.

Leaning down, Kouga put his face against hers. She smelled wonderful. Like Jasmine and Rose, and a hint of chlorine.

Kagome tightened her grip on his hair, and leaned heavily on him.

"Don't worry Kagome, you're safe now," he whispered, his lips close to hers. He could feel her hot breath on his face.

He pressed his lips gently against hers. She kissed him back, opening her eyes slowly. His blue eyes were clear, not clouded. She could feel her pain slipping away, the bruises no longer stung, her heart no longer ached.

Kouga brushed the hair from her face and he kissed her harder.

"You're safe now." He whispered.

_No, she thought, not forever. Because, I'm still in love with Inuyasha._

He pressed his cheek against hers, and held her tightly, muscled arms warm.

_Then again, perhaps, I am safe._

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. I'm so mean to poor Kagome! But at least I gave her a happy ending this time. If you read this**, _please_ _review_**! I read and cherish every review I receive, good or bad. Reviews are what push me to write more. And often, I need that push.

A thank you to Rachael (Raygirl1991) for all the help you give me. And another big thank you to Shelby (Raja Tears Don't Fade Away) for helping me so much with Kouga. Love to you all!


End file.
